I am,Namikaze Naruto
by NamIKazENaNamI08
Summary: Kematian hinata membuat habis kesabaran naruto,dan disaat yang sama senjutsu atau teknik sage/sennin naruto mencapai level atas yang sama dengan rikudou sennin. Bagaimana kisahnya? Baca aja sendiri
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: I am,Namikaze Naruto!

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO STORY: by NAMIKAZENANAMI08 PAIRING: NARUTO-HINATA RATE: T

WARNING: TYPO,OOC, Dan kekacauan lainnya.

'sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah berhasil bocah! Sekali pun kau berusaha kau, tak akan bisa!'  
.ucap madara

'kau,terlalu sombong madara! Bagaimanapun caranya aku pasti akan menang!'  
.ucap naruto lantang

'kalau begitu pergilah ke akhirat sana dengan semangat mu itu!'  
Ucap madara

juubi yang di lapisi susano lansung berlari menuju naruto dengan,kukunya mengancung ke depan.

Naruto yang menyadari itu pun bersiap membuat rasengan dengan bantuan dua bunshinnya.

'futon,rasenga,'  
ucapan naruto terhenti

jrasss,,,

naruto kalah cepat,kuku juubi berhasil menusuknya.  
namun yang paling mengejutkan,adalah tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berada di depan naruto yang otomatis sosok itulah yang tertusuk paling dalam dalam.(scene yang sama di movie naruto 5 disaat ryuuzetsu tertusuk bersama naruto yang dibelakangnya)

kauu,?  
Aaapa,yang kauuu lakukan di sinii?  
Ucap naruto terbata-bata

'naaruto-kun,goomen,aaku terlaalu lambat hingga kauu juga tertusuk!'  
ucap sosok itu yang juga terbata-bata,

TO BIE CONTINE...

Siapakah sosok itu?

Hallo minna,salam sejahtera untuk kalau terlalu pendek soalnya Ini masih prologie,nungguin reaksi para readers apa fanfict ini mau diteruskan atau tidak.

# 


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: I am,Namikaze Naruto!

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO STORY: by NAMIKAZENANAMI08 PAIRING: NARUTO-HINATA RATE: T

WARNING: TYPO,OOC, Dan kekacauan lainnya.

...::...  
Chapter 2

'Tapi,k-kau,tidak perlu melakukan i-ini Hinata!  
K-kau bisa mati!'

'G-gomen Naruto-kun,  
a-aku tidak b-bisa melihat orang yang aku s-sayangi,  
m-mati dihadapan ku!'.

'T-tapi,a-aku,,'

Dengan tersenyum lembut Hinata menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dan berbisik pelan,''aysiteru mo Naruto-kun!'',

''Degg' seketika jantung Naruto berdebar cepat,  
'Perasaan ini?'.batin naruto

'Kata-kata dan keyakinanmu bahwa k-kau takkan membiarkan teman-temanmu mati bukanlah kebohongan. Karna kata-katamu itulah kak neji bisa bertindak sejauh itu" (Scene menunjukkan wajah Neji yang tewas dan tangan hinata yang masih dipipi naruto)  
'I-ini bukan hanya untukmu, semua orang memegang kata-katamu itu dan menjaganya dalam hati mereka. Begitulah cara mereka hidup dan saling menjaga. Itulah kenapa mereka disebut t-teman kita'.nasehat Hinata

'Dan,a-aku mempercayai mu,  
Naruto-kun'

pegangan di pipi Naruto mulai melemah,perlahan tapi pasti tangan Hinata mulai turun,dan kepala Hinata pun perlahan bersandar di dada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam,perlahan Naruto memanggil Hinata,  
'H-hinata,,!, a-apa kau baik-baik saja? Hey,jawab aku!'

'K-kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?'  
'H-hinata,,! .Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar.

'Hey,apa kau bisa mendengar suara,ku?'  
Perlahan Naruto menggoyang-goyang tubuh Hinata,namun Hinata tak merespon.

Menyadari hal itu,Naruto dengan cepat meraih tangan mungil Hinata,mencoba merasakan denyut nadinya,namun hasilnya sama sekali tidak merasakannya.

Naruto terdiam.

sungguh,Naruto masih tidak mempercayainya bahwa Hinata benar-benar sudah meninggal,rasanya ini semua bagai mimpi baginya.

Alam ikut bersedih,ditandai dengan awan yang tiba-tiba sudah gerimis,semua orang yang ada di situ terdiam,  
tak terkecuali Madara maupun Obito,semua ter diam.

Tiba-tiba,Tangan Naruto terkepal sangat kuat.

'Sudah cukup!'  
tangan Naruto memegang cakar juubi dengan erat,mencoba untuk menariknya. 'Aku benar-benar sudah muak,kau!'  
Kau,akan aku hancurkan Madara!.Seru Naruto keras

Entah dari mana,tiba-tiba sudah hadir bunshin naruto di ke empat kaki juubi.

'aaarrrggghhh,,,,'

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dan juga bantuan bunshinnya,Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari cakar juubi,dan,,

'dhuarr',,,

sungguh menakjubkan juubi terlempar hingga menabrak tebing yang dekatnya.

Mayat Hinata hampir saja terjatuh,kalau seandainya Naruto tidak cepat-cepat meraihnya dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style.  
Dengan cepat naruto berlari menuju tempat Sakura,  
tampa memperdulikan keadaannya.

...TBC...

Balasan review:  
Hyuna uzuhi:gomen,nulisnya terburu-buru jadi gak sempat di edit.  
bakadobe: maaf,habisnya nulisnya di hp. Ni udah di update. LavenderSun: ni,udah di lanjutkan.  
# 


End file.
